


Soulless

by LadyMab



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMab/pseuds/LadyMab
Summary: Queenie Piper had the perfect life, until the night she wakes up in a carriage next to a man. The man who could be the devil himself.





	1. Welcome to the Blacwood Manor

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in the film The Crimson Peak - JUST inspired.
> 
> Queenie Piper - Kate Winslet  
> Lorcan Blackwood - Tom Hiddleston
> 
> When the other characters appear, I'll let you know.  
> 

"Miss Piper... I hope you're comfortable."

A man with black hair, dressed in gala dress and holding a pocket watch said. He smiled cynically, that would make anyone shrink, or attack him without remorse.

"Do not understand..."

"Shh," he silenced her, putting a finger in front of her mouth. After returning to the starting position, he said in a whisper. "When we get home, I'll explain everything."

She was silent. Not for fear of him, or because he had made her shut up, but because she was so stunned, her head hurt too much and she was sleepy.

After a few more minutes of travel, the carriage stopped in front of a seemingly beautiful mansion. Sir Lorcan Blackwood turned and opened the door for Queenie Piper to leave.

He reached out to her, but she refused to accept it, which made Blackwood's blood boil.

"Lady Piper, if you do not cooperate, I will be forced to use violence," he whispered, his voice dangerously calm; She feared being next to a psychopath, without thinking much, gave her hand to the man. She would not make the mistake of disobeying him again.

Entering the huge mansion, Queenie gasped at the beauty of the place, a rather somber beauty, but it was breathtaking. Lorcan noticed the girl's reaction and turned to her, giving her the most beautiful smile she had ever seen.

"You do not know how happy I am that you liked my dear." Wrapping her in a tight embrace, he guides her into her new room; An environment in shades of purple, black and gold. A four-poster bed in an intense purple, purple and gold rugs, golden furniture, lilac and gold walls and black curtains. She had opened her eyes wide to see only sad, lifeless colors... How could she live there?

Blackwood, noting the uneasiness of his guest, frowned and put his arms back, as if expecting a very good answer to the question he will ask.

"Does not something please you, sweetheart?" He licked his lips, and looked at her in such a penetrating way that she could not bear it and collapsed.

With a sigh and a half smile that never left his lips - unless he was very focused or with a fiery anger - he held her in his arms, undressed her and laid her white curvy shape in the bathtub.


	2. I Have a Life!

For a few minutes she was unconscious in the brass tub, until she slowly opened her eyes, struggling to adjust to her surroundings. She was frightened to notice that she was naked and in a bathtub, she could not remember what had happened.

At that very moment, behold, the mysterious Lord Blackwood enters the room. He had already removed his overcoat, was only wearing a vest and a charcoal shirt. It seemed that he was watching her, to know the right moment to enter. Were these episodes constant in his life? How many young people did he take to Blackwood Manor? And, the scariest thing to imagine: What happened to them?

Well, they are questions that can never be vocalized.

"Please, have a sense of decency! First get rid of me, then come invade my privacy... I did not even want to be here, I have a life! "The young lady's voice overflowed with despair, distress, hate, fatigue. She cried like a child, and all Blackwood did was sit on a small bench by the tub and sketch a small smile that she took as a mockery.

"I just wanted to... see how my guest was..." He licks his lips, his smile widening. "What kind of host would I be if I let my lifemate freeze on such a night?"

She could have sworn she'd heard him put a lot of emphasis on "my" he uttered, but she'd rather put it aside.

The expression of the young aristocrat was now hard, nor did he look like the same person. He held out his hand to the girl, who held it fearfully.

He took a towel that was folded over a counter and quickly covered the woman's still warm body. So done, he led her into her room again and gave her a nightgown to wear. For the first time that night, she felt really good, and a spontaneous smile curved her lips. And she did not know, she had no idea how much that smile was stirring with Sir Blackwood.


End file.
